


A guide to commenting on Fan-Fics!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being both author and reader I find it amazing the things some people say in the comments.<br/>Here's a guide based on my experience and things other writers have shared as to their feelings.<br/>Or Katie's bitter rant about people complaining about her grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guide to commenting on Fan-Fics!

Dear Readers of Fan-Fiction,  
I would like to take a moment to address something that I think we have forgotten. The writers of our fictions owe us nothing. Hold on I don't think you heard me. THEY DON'T OWE US ANYTHING! They don't need to finish the fic. They don't need to update in a 'timely' manner. They don't need good grammar or even a great grasp of the language they have chosen to write in. They don't need to keep to a characterization that you agree with.   
In fact within the Avengers Fandom we universally agree on very few things. First, Captain America under no circumstances or for any reason should ever be Hydra. Second, um, ok so it's just the one thing. We universally agree on one thing. Cap should never be Hydra.  
That's what's beautiful about Fandom. Do you like Sharon Carter? There are fics that explore that relationship out more than it was in the movies. Do you hate her? There are fics that literally write her out of existence or have her slap Steve when he out of no where kisses her literally selling ass for the Shield. Do you think Cap's GAY? Well let me tell you something... Have we got a lot of things for you to choose from.  
The thing is no matter what you think or you feel or you want to read there's something for you. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because some of you are wandering places you shouldn't be. I personally don't like Sharon Carter. I think she should choke on her own sense of entitlement and die. So I don't open fics that Tag Sharon/Steve when I land in a fic that forgot to tag it. I use my MAGIC BUTTON. See You have one too. There is a very special magical button in the top right hand corner of your screen with a little X. It makes things you don't like on the internet GO AWAY!!! Am I annoying you right now? Hit it! Go ahead! It will cost you all of $0 to walk away.   
Now more importantly at the bottom of the work there are these boxes. For comments! Comments are amazing and have so much power but it's different than the power of your magic button. The magic button can't hurt anyone. These can. I guarantee you pointing out their grammar mistakes is not news. If it bothers you enough... THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS, HIT! THAT! BUTTON! Under no circumstances should you tell this person who wrote it that they need to fix this thing. Because they don't. If it's your NOTP then you're the only one to blame there for wandering places you shouldn't go! Pepper doesn't roam willy nilly in strawberry fields! If you don't like the way they portrayed the characters. MAGIC BUTTON TIME! Don't comment because if you do you just destroyed someone's entire day I guarantee you.   
On the other hand if you liked it and don't know what to say here are a few things you can do...  
LOVE THIS!  
Great Work!  
So much fun!  
Oh the feels!  
You've got my attention!  
<3  
A+  
All of these are great comments. I love seeing them. You know what I hate. I loved this it was so amazing the story has me engrossed BUT...  
Let me stop you right there. From that moment on I don't care what you said before the but. You are now an asshole and my desire to devote days, weeks, hours, of my free time has dropped. I could be doing a lot of other things. I could pick up kitting. I could watch shows. I could read fan-fiction. Why should I write for people who make me feel bad about myself.   
Now I know the assholes among you are all like. BUT I SUGGESTED THEY GET A BETA! Let me tell you something about Betas. Betas are like cats. Now let me be clear. I love my cat. I couldn't live without her. I do fully expect someday that she's going to be all Mew Mew let me out and I'll let her out and then never see her again. Or I'll see her in a month. Or she might steal my socks and run away with them and I wont see them for six months until one day their all sitting on my bed with all the “improvements” She has made.   
Beta's can be amazing! Or they will receive a chapter and keep promising to look at it and then just stop responding or editing or anything really. So unless your actually volunteering for the job with a good grasp of the language. (Not I'm a native speaker good but I edit term papers for college students good.) Shut up. Good Beta's do not grow on trees. They are actually jewels of unparalleled glory that should be placed on high and worshiped for the Gods they are. (Hi Nikki! I love you!)  
Beta's who will also agree to read 'Off Kilter' things ABO and DDlg (In my specific experience) are one in a million billion trillion. So it's not like I go to the beta store and go. I want a Beta with good grammar and great timing to read this torture porn I'm writing and they go. We have it in SIX COLORS But all the ones with a good understanding of how Gay Sex actually works are sold out.  
Now dearest Readers go forth. Comment with care because you take that authors heart in your hands every time you do.   
And always remember when you find something that offends you... MAGIC BUTTON!  
Sincerely,   
SightSoBlind


End file.
